A One Time Thing
by KohakuXShuri
Summary: Izumi can't help but pick fights with Takuto, but inside, does Izumi actually crave his attention and affection? One-Shot Izu x Taku! Rated T for use of language :'3


**I am so very sorry, I had this idea in my head and I just wanted to publish this, I am so very sorry if you expected something emotional by the title or whatever, but no :'3 i never thought about writing this stuff before but, HERE'S A FIC FOR ALL YOU IZU X TAKU FANGIRLS :'DD**

**Contains relations to chapter 15, ohoho :3 I do not own Fullmoon wo Sagashite.**

* * *

Izumi pondered around the apartment alone, having nothing to do but simply wait around and kill time, Meroko was with Mitsuki at her concert this time instead of Takuto, who invited himself secretly to the store to buy food, which, if Izumi was correct, would be devoured by the time he came back. Since he had no one to act whimsy and fool around with, he lay across the bed dissatisfied. Slowly, he drifted off into a little slumber, dreaming about his previous, random antics he stirred before. He enjoyed reminiscing over his joyous tricks, though sometimes he goes a bit too far...

_**"-Maybe some stupid cat somewhere leaked it... without realizing it?**  
What the? I never said anything! How old do you think I am?! That's why you're stupid! stuuupid!  
**-Don't call me stupid you..."**_

He woke up and thrust himself upwards, gasping loudly, glad he missed that one scene of action at the end. Why did he have to dream that out of all things?  
*Slam*  
"I'm back." Takuto grunted.  
Izumi face turned red slightly, then suddenly remembered it was something that happened not long ago, it's not like he had _feelings_ for Takuto, it was only to shut him up. _Only to shut him up..._

He drifted back into reality, and his face turned slightly agitated. "Did you bring anything?" He asked  
"...No..." Takuto replied, the voice coming from his mouth made muffled sounds.  
Izumi walked out the bedroom and stared blankly at him. Takuto was, as he expected, chowing down the last of the muffins he bought, so Izumi wouldn't snatch any.

"..."

"Are you going to clean that?" Izumi asked, trying to prevent his snicker from turning into a loud laugh. He pointed to the mess of cake crumbs Takuto made trying to stuff the muffins down his throat.

"...No."

"Mitsuki will be asking who did it. The only one who's going to clean it up is you, so do it now... lazy ass."

"Don't call me a lazy ass you stupid dog! You were the one sleeping just now!"

"You didn't even have the decency to save us some food, you're not just a lazy ass, you're a greedy ass too!"

"Oh! Izumi you never share any of your food, ever, so tell me, why should I dish out my food to _you_?!"

"W-ow. There's no need to get sassy over food, you fat cat. I'm a better cook than you."

Takuto had it. His face went full with rage and blurted out random crap Izumi couldn't be bothered to listen to. He walked forward into the bedroom and turned on the TV, ignoring Takuto's every word.

Time passed and Takuto was still spilling out Izumi's every flaw whilst he ignored all the words coming out of his mouth.

"You know, this is why Meroko doesn't like you!" Was the only thing Izumi caught, and it irritated him slightly. He turned slowly towards Takuto, and spoke with vexation, "And? You think you stuffing muffins down your throat makes you the more attractive one? Do you really think all Meroko thinks about is you gnawing at every food you see? You really disgust me, talking about Meroko when you don't like her, and using her as an excuse to yell at me is inexcusable in the extreme, just get out and don't come back."

_"We are freaking shinigami, where the hell do you think I am going to go?"_  
"I don't care, no one cares about you stupid."  
"Ha! Meroko cares about me, you're the stupid one, that's why she'll never like you!"  
"Shut up Taku-"  
"You're always being so sadistic towards everyone around you, do us a favour and leave yourself!"

Izumi, even angrier, walked further towards Takuto, "Shut up Takuto, you don't know anything, you dumb cat, get the hell out!"  
"No! You don't even realize how evil you are! That's why your stupid! stuuupid! You will never know who loves you even if it's right in front of your fa-"

*smooch*

"..."

"..."

The room was suddenly silent for the first time in a long time (which to Izumi felt like an hour, but was really just about 20 minutes), though instead of the silence being one filled with tension, it was calm, surprising and yet confusing at the same time.

...

A few seconds passed, Takuto and Izumi were in still in fixed positions, lips locked together, both of them had their eyes closed, neither knew that they were both blushing. It was clear that somehow, for a reason they will never know, that they... relished that moment, and they stayed in that position, Izumi's arms gradually wrapped his arms around him, and Takuto, for some peculiar reason, didn't shove him away, he even dared to let his fingers join his, and it stayed that way, for now... **_(A/N: "and in that moment I swear we were infinite"... ;)_**

...

"We're home!" A loud, feminine voice came from the appartment entrance, which boomed echoed throughout the rooms.  
Both shinigami jumps away instantly, confused still, surprised from this atypical behaviour, neither of them was blushing now, both turned they're focus onto the two who just entered.

"Takutoo! Izumii!" Meroko yelled, "Where are you two?"

For an awkward second Izumi and Takuto stared at each other in utter disbelief, frozen to the spot.  
"Goodness!" Mitsuki cried, "There's a mess of crumbs on the floor!"

Meroko opened the door to the bedroom, where both of them were silent, not saying anything, which was peculiar, Izumi would normally jump straight at her and do something that would annoy her, but this time he stared at the floor...  
"We bought cookies..." Meroko pointed out. Takuto, being the ever hungry person he was, forgot everything and ran off to Mitsuki, who scolded him to clean his mess before being given any food at all. Meroko walked closer to Izumi, sensing something strange.  
"Izumi... Did something happen? You look surprised..."

Izumi looked up towards her, immediately thinking that she might have known what he was thinking, for a moment he tried to think of something that would totally avert his attention to what had just happened. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her, glad that she got Takuto to leave.  
"I-izumi? Wha-what?"  
"Nothing, nothing happened."  
Meroko looked at Izumi suspiciously for a moment, but then ignored it, after all, it was rare that Izumi gave her hugs.

"Izumiii! Come get your cookies! We got ones shaped like animals! There's a doggy one for youu!" Mitsuki yelled.

Izumi sighed and let go of Meroko, he walked out to receive his cookie, he already_ knew_ Takuto would have eaten his one, which he did.  
Mitsuki noticed the unusual tension in the atmosphere, and tried to break it, "Hey, why don't we all watch a movie?"

"Yay! We should!" Meroko replied  
"Fine, whatever." Takuto said.  
"We having nothing else to do." Izumi asserted.

Mitsuki squealed in delight, she loved having fun with the shinigami's, it was a lot less lonelier that way.  
"Let's pick a movie, Meroko! Takuto! Izumi can come help once he's finished eating his cookie, now, which movie shall we watch..." She pondered. Meroko and Mitsuki walked out the room in excitement, and Takuto, very slowly, trudged forward in a depressing attitude.

Izumi put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, and both paused.  
"It was a one time thing. Nothing happened."  
"Right."

They spoke no more to each other, after all, it was just a _one time thing._

* * *

**Or was it?**

**Heheheheh... there you have it :'D there are hardly any izu x taku fanfics, right? WELL THERE SHOULD BE! **

**Some of the ideas I got from this were from conversations I had with an internet friend of mine :'3 If he's reading this then he'll probably know what bits of it relates to our conversation (most of it does, actually.) :'D Even though I'm a huge Izumi x Meroko shipper, I liked writing about Izu x Taku :'3**

**I REGRET NOTHING.**

**...oh crap. i forgot to add Jonathan...**


End file.
